In Lord Uchiha's Chambers
by SakuraHottie13
Summary: In feudal era Japan, women have no significance, they are a burden. With Lord Fugaku's life being threatened, Sakura is to be married to the crowned heir Itachi Uchiha to insure the next generation.
1. Perfection

In Lord Uchiha's Chambers

Chapter 1: Perfection

~~~~ Feudal era Japan~~~~

Perfection; the withering curse of the Uchiha. Every thing they do must be prefect, they believe they our the gods over us mere mortals, that we are too imperfect for them to dwell where we call home. They strive to stamp out all indivduality, all disgrace, all rebellion, all flaws, especially the "many" flaws of women. I don't understand, if Fu- I mean his Magesty, thinks all women are inferior creatures then why marry one? We can not be too imperfect if the gods have deemed the woman's power to bear child. Sometimes women have better ideas then men, I have no doubt that if his Magesty would've listened to Mikoto-san, he would not be trying to figure out who tried to assasinate him. However we as women again have no say in the politcal asspects of a country. According to Mother, we women are only here to tidy the home and make sure our husbands every selfish whim is complied to in the day, and that our legs are spread and we our good companions in the night.

"Koishii?"(1) Okaa-san called me from thoughts. "You look wonderful." She sighed pleased with her work. We sat on the tatami mats as she gracefully wound my long pink hair into a simple bun. She walked over to the fire and quickly picked up a hot coal and placed it into a pot, she crushed it with a rock and added a small amount of water, then stirred it to turn it into a smooth liquidy paste. Once it had cooled she dipped the horse hair brush into it and gently brushed it along the skin between my eyelashes and eyeball, lining my eyes to enhance my percing veridin green eyes. She then dipped the goat hair brush in to the small pot filled with juice of the benibana then spread it gently, staining my lips a gentle tone of crimson. "Are you nervous?"

_'Yes.' _"No, I have been trained for this since as a child, I no longer fear my destiny." I lied smoothly, but I knew she didn't believe me.

"Koishii, it is against the gods to lie to your mother." She scolded gently. She could always tell when I lied, mother's intuition I guess.

I sighed in my mind and shifted my weight from my knees to my feet as we continued to kneel in front of her beauty table. "I am nervous a little."

"I expected as much. Its completely fine to be nervous when you are to be wed to your husband today." Mother paused. In Konoha, it was illegal for a woman to speak loudly and passionately about anything. Women were to be quiet, graceful, and unhurried. We were to appear to have all the time in the world as we go through our earthly duties. To insure this, we wore 12 layers of beautiful kimono, after the 5th layer you begin to feel the weight of the cloth, our hair was normally kept long and flowing down our back, unfortunately it was not uncommon for our hair to be stepped on as we walked. Mother continued on in a monotoned voice. "When I married your father I was as nervous if not more than you are, but when I saw your father, I could tell he was nervous too so that made it easier. We were so different, yet we were similar enough that we fell in love and had and still have a wonderful marriage, with a beautiful daughter that we are proud of."

I could feel my eyes watering, it was touching to hear that my parents were proud of me, most fathers wish they had a boy if they had allowed the girl to live more that a night after birth. It wasn't uncommon to hear of a new born girl being put on a mountain or thrown into the raging sea with no remorse or sense of guilt. My mother stood as she placed the ceremonial hair pins with the Haruno symbol on them for luck into my hair. She hugged me and stepped away as my father entered the room.

"My daughter, our koishii. Today you will make me proud."

"Yes Father." I replied softly.

"You will make us proud by not letting the Uchiha exstinguish the flame the gods have blessed you with, you must learn to curb it, allow them to think they are incharge while they are secretly following your commands."

"Yes Father." I repeated. He gently hugged me then lead the way out to the gardens where the ceremony was to take place.

Itachi's POV

I sat there watching the servants meticulously comb my hair free of tangles. Long hair was the pride and joy of royal families, and my waist length hair was no exception. They tied it back an inch from the end then proceeded to dress me in the Uchiha blue yukata with the symbolic fan in the middle of the back.

"Itachi," My mother rapped gently on the door.

"Enter." I bade silently.

She opened the door then allowed the servants to shut the rice paper door. "I never thought I'd see you married off with how his Magesty was so meticulous over the bride's heritage." She brushed a small strand of hair behind my ears as she used to do when I was a child. I hated how she always called him his Magesty, even in private. I know it is decreed that respect must be shown, and I'm not a sentimental fool but I'd have to be able to have some sort of understanding with the woman I called my wife. However, Mother never seemed to mind. "Are you ready?"

"Hn." I grunted. I never was one for words, why waste time speaking when its more evectively communicated if something is done. I walked out, ready to assume my right as the official heir of Konoha. I stepped with natural grace towards the altar and waited silently for her. What irony, women were thought to be the scum of the Earth, and here, in the most important ceremony between man and women, when the two shall be brought together before the gods, the woman is waited on instead of the head of the new household, truely ironic. She appeared then wearing the customary white kimono, I interly smirked, pink hair, what an unique and highly attention grabbing hair color. It was a good thing she was not a servant, her hair would have been cut off or dyed with black ink until the hair lost its original color, for drawing sutors from courtesan women. _'Father must be intrested in my sons having the posiblity of having pink hair.' _I hardly paid any attention to the priest, I simply tossed my coin in the fire and drank the wine. It shames me to say that I was interested in this girl that was now my wife. After all she's a woman, women weren't ment to be interesting, they were things to merely use at convinence. After the ceremony we were acompained to our room so that I could begin the next generation of Uchiha.

Sakura's POV

I gave my parents a soft good bye look as I was lead to my new room. It was getting dark and I was growing tired from all the excitement. Itachi and I had not spoken at all since being wed, not like I expected him to lower himself and talk to a woman but he could at least say **something**! I walked over to him and began my first wifely duty of disrobing him. I thought I had sighed inside my head but when he looked at me I could tell it was not so. Thank the gods we were in our room by ourselves or I would've been punished already.

"Are you tired?" He gazed down at me, as he was a good 2 hands(2) taller than me.

"No my Lord." I removed his first layer and proceeded with the next as he said something unnerving to me.

"Tell me about yourself, starting with your name." I froze, no man wanted to know about a woman before he took her, he just wanted her to spread her legs wider.

"My name is Sakura of the Haruno clan, I am ten and five(3) my Lord, I am the only child of Sakumo and Kikyou, heads of the Haruno clan." I pulled off the last piece of his yukata then reached for his evening robe. He stopped my hands and before I knew it his face was closer than any man's had ever been.

"Hn" He replied as he kissed me gently, then went to his pallet and went to sleep. Once my blush had subsided I pulled the pins that helled my hair out and disrobed my self from the simple two layer kimono, I then followed suit and layed down.

"Sakura," His deep baritone voice seemed to reverberate off the rice paper, filling the room with his presence.

"Yes my Lord?"

"I will take you when it seems you're ready." With that we drifted off to sleep.

Sakura's POV

6 months later

Adjusting to this life was pretty easy; I've been raised exactly like this. I am to be seen and not heard as usual. I've been taking lesson with Mikoto-san on the political side of my position.

"Sakura-chan, no matter what, you must not voice your oppinion unless it is asked for, which as you know is rare. You're a smart girl and if my son is as wise as I believe he is, he will ask your oppinion in private about matters of political importantce." Mikoto-san sipped a small amount of tea from her glass.

"Yes your Excellency." I unobtrusively smoothed a wrinkle in my yukata, since being here all my garmets were replaced signifying the old troublesome Sakura Haruno was dead and the new perfect Sakura Uchiha was born. All my cloths now had the Uchiha fan on the back directly in the middle.

"Sakura-chan, when we are in private you may address me as Mikoto."

"Yes Mikoto-san." She sighed, instead of correcting me again she helped me on my needle work.

"Also Sakura-chan you must never, ever express your dislike of anything he does in your private quarters. This is crutical for you, as I have seen it in your eyes that you are a verbal person, you must not say anything."

"Yes Mikoto-san."

"It will not be uncommon for Itachi to take a 2nd wife or concubines, however you must turn your head and act as if you did not acknowledge them unless they are his wife, then you must allow her to make some decessions. If he indeed takes a second wife, when he pleasures himself with her you will sleep in a guest room. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I didn't even want to think of Itachi having another wife. I am slowly but surely falling in love with him. He is so quiet but in his quietness he commands power everywhere he goes, even his Magesty has admitted that he will make a fine emperor some day. Itachi was gentle yet firm, he corrected his younger brother Sasuke when they trained with soft gentle words and yet what he said was so firm that he could not argue. Itachi had a reason for everything, he never did anything with out carefully thinking it through and yet his mind worked so fast when playing Shogi(4) he could win with such ease. Yes I was indeed falling in love.

I was awaken from my thoughts by the wrapping on the door, a servant brought news that his Magesty wished to speak with his family about something urgent. Mikoto and I stood and strode to the thrown room kneeling be for the Emperor.

"Rise." His voice was threatening and cold, I see not how Mikoto could deal with this for the 21 years Itachi had been alive. Mikoto, being the 2nd wife was a calmn breeze next to her husband, who was like a ear splitting wind that terrified the oceans. We rose and went to rest on the tatami pillows next to the two throwns. Mikoto sat beside his Magesty, and I beside Itachi. A servant stepped in allowing Prince Jariya in.

Ok I didn't wanna stop writing but if I didn't this would be come a very long one shot. So please r&r and chapter 2 will be up soon. There's no sneak peak cuz then I'd end up writing the whole chapter hehe =D oh here are the explanations for this chapter

1. Koishii- beloved; dear

2. hands- measurement used for horses (one hand= 4 inches, so Itachi is 8 inches taller than her)

3. In japanese with teen ages they say jyuu (10) go (5) so in old english we say ten and 5 (she's 15) for Itachi its a score (20) and one.

4. Japanese chess

Ja 'nee


	2. Sold for a Price

Wow I didn't think you guys would like this story very much but you guys do thanx to everyone for you positive reviews, I did alot of research to make sure that them playing shogi and the types of make up they used were appropriate for the time. You guys are very perseptive, no they didn't do it, and I can't tell you anything well ok I can tell you that Itachi is married to Sakura hehe but you already new that aren't I evil. There are lemons in this chapter but seeing as alot of things I write my couples doing were unheard of back then so it will be different, well Here's chapter 2!

In Lord Uchiha's Chambers

Chapter 2: Sold for a Price

"Jariya, what did you find out?" His Majesty commanded.

"My Lord, it seems Kabuto has been giving information to a man named Orochimaru. Information about your whereabouts including at the spring festival."

"Good, keep investigating, in the mean time tell no one about this. Only you and Kakashi are to continue your investigation." Jiriya bowed and tuned to leave. "Jiriya."

"Yes your Majesty?"

"Take her as a reward tonight." He glanced at Mikoto then back to him. I inwardly gasped. How could he do that to Mikoto-san! She was his wife for heaven's sake! Mikoto said nothing but slowly rose and walked over to Jiriya. It was like she was used to it. I wanted to scream, to tell that belligerent, malevolent, demon of a man what I thought, but that would only get me killed. Jiriya bowned his appreciation and queitly walked out with Mikoto in tail. With that done he dismissed us. It was close to sunfall so I followed Itachi back to our room.

I undressed him and helped drape his yukata over him. He sat down and I began to slowly brush his hair, it was like slik, or water casscading down the rocks of a waterfall.

"Sakura,"

I met his eyes in the mirror to let him know I was listening.

"She's used to it," I cursed my eyes for widdening as he comfirmed my speculation." He's been doing it since I was 5." I nodded, gently tying his hair into a low ponytail and went to sit on my pallet. He followed, turning as I slipped my yukata on. "It burns me everytime he does, she's too beautiful to be doled out to every man who does what he says like a coin." He gripped the soft slik blanket so hard creases started appearing. I gently placed my hand over his to try and calmn him. When he looked up at me his eyes were the most beautiful shade of ruby I'd ever seen. "Why? Why does she allow him to do that to her? She's-"

"She has no choice." I interupt quietly. I curse myself again. It is illegal for a woman to say anything unless asked a direct question.

"Why?" I was shocked, surely he was not oblivious to the rules, or maybe it had become so expected of us that men no longer remembered the laws against women.

"It is illegal my Lord. Women may not speak unless directly spoken to, so it has been, so it is and so it shall be." His eyes widdened just a fraction, then his expression returned to its unreadable glory.

"So you women really have no say in anything that goes on in your life? What a pity." I looked up at him and I could tell by the way he looked back that I was glaring at him.

"Of course we have no say! You belligerent men take it away! According to you we are but demons in human form that are not holy enough to be a person but an object to be used for your sick pleasures. We are to keep the home tidy in the day and lay on our backs and take you men into us by night!" Oh mighty gods, what have I just done?

Itachi's POV

I stared at her. I was shocked no woman had ever had the gut or the stupidity to talk back let alone yell at me. However she looked gorgeous. Pieces of her pink hair fell from her once tidy bun, her eyes had gone from a soft sea green to a wild and dangerous veridan green. She looked like a Iriomote-yamaneko(1) ready to pounce on her prey. Its a shame she wasn't born a man, I can tell she's smart and passionate, traits that are wasted on a girl. I allowed myself to quickly smirk as the realization set in on her face. She dropped to the floor in respect.

"Please forgive me my Lord I knew not to whom I spoke." She graveled, and strangly I was disgusted. Here she was, the spitfire who had the nerve to critisize men, graveling to me, a man. She was to much of a beauty to be reduced to such a shaming state. I had to put an end to it.

"Cease." Her head quickly came up and she stopped speaking, looking into her eyes I could see the pent up hatred she held. "Do you dare to hate me, Cherry Blosom?" I challenged her.

"Sotoha(2) I do not hate you as a preson, but I hate you as a man." She continued to shock me with how honest she was, even though I could easily have her killed, on false allegations none the less.

"Because of what we do?" It was no question, this girl interested me.

"Yes, you men are hyprocrites, you say we are demonic, you say we have many faults, you look down on prostitutes and yet you are the ones who seek them out in the middle of the night while your wives sleep. Sometimes you force women to sleep with you or other men, like his Majesty did tonight. You say we are unharmonious and yet it is you men that start war, surely you can not blame it on women for we have no say and are never listened to." I have no doubt now that she was ment to be a boy, she had such wisdom and could reason very well for a girl, let alone a girl of only ten and 5. When I took the throne I would be sure to appoint her as my head adviser. Looking into her eyes, I could easily read her emotions, I decided then that I wanted to claim this woman as my own.

Normal POV

Faithful Readers you know whats coming hehe

Itachi's hand caressed a pathway from her cheek to her neck and back. Sakura, shocked at his actions, was redder than the rising red sun. He smirked at her innocence, she was like a field and he the farmer, ready to plow into her and reap her bennefits. He laid her down gently upon her back, like she was a fragile piece of jade, so beautiful yet so easy to break. He untied her nemaki(3) and gazed down at her beauty. Itachi was shocked to see such a perfect femine form, her hips had a graceful curve to them. Her stomatch not entirley flat but close her thighs were plumper than most women, then again she was not like most women, Her feet were longamd slim, not small like most, her soft swells of flesh were not big but rounded nicely, her soft pink buds hardened due to the drop in temperature. He lowered his lips and devoured one, moving his lips with a soft sucking manner, like Sasuke did when he was a child on his mother's tit. He glanced up at her to see she had turned her face away. He frowned a little, it was his first time as he was to be kept pure for her, he had no way of knowing whether she enjoyed this or not. Itachi pulled away, much to her dislike but she dare not voice it. He removed his nemaki and gently took her hands and made her touch his muscular frame. Sakura was entranched by how his body was built. He had muscles from his samurai training with Kakashi-san, his skin was lightly tanned from the sun, his hair bringing a good contrast from his skin. Her eyes took in all of him, every last piece of his muscular torso. She turned her head as he felt her womanly parts, checking to make sure she was protected enough, then he inserted himself in her. The pain was blinding! Sakura bit her lip gently to relieve some pain. It hurt, everything hurt, he seemed to fill her, than stretch her, making her take more and more of him into her womb until he completely sheathed himself in her. He gently moved his hips in then out, slow as not to hurt her then increasing speed.

Sakura's POV

We are told that women must indure this coupling, we are not to moan or groan or express that we feel anything at all. Whether our partner is good at pleasuring or not, we are not to say a word. But he, oh, he was exquisit. He turned over so that I was on top, my hands holding desperately onto his shoulders. The way he held me, the way he pulled himself into me, changing the positioning of his hips. The way he crashed into my pelvic bone, the way he always seemed to know where to hit to bring me the mind blowning pleasure. He flipped me backover, my back sliding against the tatami mats. I could feel myself growing desperate with need, I wanted him to go deeper, harder, faster. I desperately wished to tell him to push me over the edge of Earth to the heavens where the gods resided. And he did. With one final thrust my mind blanked out, all I could think of was him, his stregnth, his manhood, his seed flowing freely into me. He collapsed on me, exhusted from our coupling together. He kissed my neck then roled off me. He brought me into his arms and I fell asleep.

Itachi's POV

She looked beautiful under me. I wanted to hear her voice call out to me, yet she never made a sound, it infurriated me to no end. Next time I'd make her scream, whether she wanted to or not. I looked down at her sleeping form and tried to picture any other woman in my arms, I could see no other woman.

One month later

"You've missed your time to bleed haven't you?" I sat in the garden with Mikoto-san, pruning weeds

"Yes." I picked a lilly and placed it in our basket.

"You know what that means?" Mikoto smiled gently. Itachi and I since that night have been having deep conversation of the injustice to women. We've grown closer and now I know that I truely love him, baring his child seems only natural.

"Hai."

"Have you told him yet?" Mikoto picked a lotus and set into the basket.

"No, I wanted to be sure before I said anything." I opened my hand for the sparrow to land on my finger.

"Good but as you know we must prepare for the festival." Ah, yes, the festival. To give praise to the Kami-sama for the gift he gave us women, when the crowned princes' wife concieves there is a festival. The festival is also held to ask for safe carriage andd delivery in the world. Mikoto stood and picked up the basket, signifying that it was time to leave.

I was a little nervous when I told Itachi, but after seeing his reaction, I had no reason to be.

"Itachi?" I shyly drew his attention as I helped him get ready for dinner.

"Hn."

"I'm with child." I whispered, I didn't trust my voice to speak what few octaves higher my voice was aloud to go. He turned to me and I again saw his eyes were red. I grew nervous, the only other time I'd seen these eyes was right before we made love for the first time. I was afraid that'd he'd order it killed, until I remembered that its my job to produce children for the crowning line.

"Thank you." He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. "Thank you Kami-sama, for blessing my seed and my wife's womb." I could hear the gladness in his voice. I was so releaved, again until I remembered he'd have to announce it to his father tonight. We walked down to the family dinning room and sat in our usual spots. Mikoto and I ate in silence, as usual, as the men talked of politics and what not.

"Your Highness," Itachi rested his hand on mine below the table.

"Hai?" He looked to his son with a stern look.

"Sakura has informed me, that she is with child." His Majesty's eyes widdened slightly. Sasuke who had been staring at me since or dinner began finally looked over to Itachi.

"Finally, the dani(4) proves her worth. After 7 months of marriage she should have been near the end of her carrying time then again she is a dani woman." He sipped his tea as if he'd just commented on the weather. Itachi squeezed my hand tighter as I rested my other hand on top of ours. "Mikoto, see to it that the festival is prepared."

"Hai, your Majesty." Itachi's grip released slightly but I could still feel his hatred toward the man. How a man could be so evil I'll never know.

Ok thats done whoo I really have to make myself stop typing or else I'm liable to write the story with out suspence, and what kind of writer would I be hehe?

_Navigurl14, Designergurl,SUNNISIDEUP16: A VERY GOOD ONE!!!_

Here are the terms for this chapter:

1. Iriomote-yamaneko- a wild cat native to Iriomote, Japan, similar in size to a house cat, previously categorized as a member of the Lepoard family.

2. Sotoha- similar to saying Yes and No

3. Nemaki- a yukata worn for sleep. Made out of guaze and cotton in the summers to keep the wearer cool.

4. Dani- means Good for nothing


	3. The Blue Ajisai

Wow you guys are great, I've gotten alot of positive comments and I'm glad you guys love my writting, well i wond deprive you anymore from what you wanna see. This chapter is going to be very short, its just to fill you in on important things that you'll need to know in the next chapters.

In Lord Uchiha's Chambers

Chapter 3: The Blue Ajisai

Itachi's POV

I'd never seen my mother sew so many Ajisai(1) before. During festivals the current wife of the emperor would sew the flowered theme for the festival. The Ajisai was rumored to be the first Uchiha mother's favorite flower so it is used to pray to her that the child would be safe. However, there were more colors than just blue. The only ones my mother had sewn were blue. Well seeing as the Uchiha's colors were blue, white, and red, she's probably just doing that to pay homage. I looked at her trying to search her eyes for any indication on how Sakura was doing. She'd been so sick lately, I was worried about her.

"Do not worry my son, its only natural that she get sick, the child makes it so." I relaxed alittle knowing that it was natural.

"Were you sick with me?"

"No." I tensed if it was natural then why had she not been ill when she was with me. "I was like that with Sasuke. You seemed to know how I felt, you seemed to want to cause me as least amount of pain as possible, you barely kicked. We thought you were dead. However, Sasuke was restless and impatient, he almost killed me with how much he made me empty my stomach."

"So it seems to vary." I loosened my hair a little the band was practically ripping my hair from my scalp.

"Yes." Some tention was released from my body knowing that it was normal for her to be sick, I still hated that she suffered. Just then Sakura walked in, she looked so pale, I instantly went to her. She smiled weakly at me and sat. She picked up a needle and began sewing the blue Ajisai. Looking at Sakura, I could feel her stregnth weakening with each stroke of the thread. I placed my hand on her's to still her movement. She looked up at me with dull green eyes, not the bright green eyes of the woman... that I had indeed, so quickly fallen in love with.

Ok so I told you it was gonna be short.

1. Ajisai- a native flower of Japan also known as the Hydrangea


	4. Moonlight Escapades

Okidoki now that I've given you guys a very important clue in the story I can get back to the real action.

In Lord Uchiha's Chambers

Chapter 4: Moonlight Escapades 

Itachi's POV

It was late when my father finally concluded the meeting. I was so tired of him, and his evil aura. I realize what Sakura said was right, that he had no reguard for the feelings of others. When I take over, things will be different. I walked out to the gardens, while remembering the conversation with him.

_Flashback_

_-_

_"Itachi, sit." I sat on the tatami mat wondering what he wanted now. I gazed over to his left and saw Tsunade standing beside him, her hair and clothes in disarray. My fist tightened on my robe. How could he dishonor my mother like this without any remorse. "You know your duty to our family."_

_'Yes.' I answered in my head, nodding on the outside._

_"What is your duty to the Uchiha family?" _

_"To reproduce, to make sure that the Uchiha clan's fire is never extiguished." _ _I answered like a slave._

_"So then do not acted surprised when you see one of my slaves, disshelved before you." Kami be with me for I fear I will be the one to end his life. I nodded again._

_"If it is our duty to reproduce, then what is the point of staying pure for our __**first **__wife?" I stressed the word 'first'. It was no secret to any new slave in our home that my mother was the second wife. My father stood up and slapped me._

_"Do not question me boy!" I remained calmn on the outside but on the inside, I could barely contain my desire to end his life. "I do as a please and will not be questioned by a boy only a year over a score!" _

_"Forgive me your Highness, I forgot to whom I spoke." I bowed so that he would not see the ruby eyes glare at him. I had to get better at controling the 'eyes of the dragon', as others called them. I knew they frightened Sakura, so I promised her I would work on control. It was just so easy to show emotion when surrounded by her calmn aura._

_"I have recieved word from the Yamanaka clan." I sighed knowing exactly what that would mean. "The Inuzuka clan has been increasingly active lately, an alliances between two already powerful clans would not only further our influence but your sons will almost be guarinteed strength."_

_"You want me to marry and consumate my marriage with the Yamanaka girl." I stated simply._

_"Yes."_

End of Flashback

If I was a weaker man I would've emptied my stomach right there, I had no desire for a 2nd wife. I looked up as I heard singing:

_Sakura, sakura, cherry blossoms in the sky, near and far as the eye can see. Like a mist of floating clouds, in the fragrant blush of spring. Come, oh come. Come, oh come. Come and see the cherry trees.(1)_

Over at the bank of the koi pond was Sakura. The moon shown through the leaves of the Lilac tree, the gentle summer breeze made the flowers take flight and dance around her. She rubbed her stomach that had not yet begun to show that she was with child. I silently crept toward her, not wanting to ruin the serenity of the scene.

"Tsuki (2)," I knew she spoke to me.

"Hn?"

"Our first born, he or she will be named Tsuki, and if I give birth to two children, the other shall be named Umi (3)." She turned to me, I saw with in her eyes that there would be no argument over the names, as they were fitting names. I nodded and she turned back around to view the koi swim peacefully. I wrapped my arms around her and allowed my hands to stroke the babe within her small stomach.

"As you wish, my love." I answered resting my chin on her shoulder. We looked out at the pond, enjoying the peace and tranquility of the quiet, warm night, but as tranquil as we were I knew it was my duty to warn her of my father's suggestion.

"Something troubles you my love," She stated, "I have been living with you for 7 months, I have become aware of when you are deep in thought and when something is not to your liking." I smiled, this woman never ceases to amaze me. Then remembering what news I had to bear her, my smile faded.

"To insure that the Inuzuka ceases its restlessness, my father finds it wise that a treaty be forged between the Yamanaka and the Uchiha."

She snorted, I smiled at her unlady-like gesture. "By treaty, he means marriage to their daughter, Ino, am I correct my lord?" I growled at her.

"Didn't I tell you never to call me that in private?"

"Such times, where we are discussing politics, call for formality, milord." Sakura gently smiled, and I swore she found some kind of pleasure from infuriating me. But I will not play her games. I gently layed her on the ground.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Her voice was shaky, no matter how she tried to fein indifference.

"What I have longed to." I began untying her night robes, gently removing them from her body and laying them down beneath her.

"No Itachi, 'tis not proper for us to do this!" She squeaked as if she were a mouse when I squeesed her bottom.

"I am the crowned prince, it is proper if I say it is." I looked down at her brilliant body shinning in the moonlight. I rested my hand on her womb, it nearly covered her intire stomach. I looked up at her and placed a chaste kiss where our child now resided. She smiled and placed her hand upon my hair. I rose up and drew her closer to me kissing hard with passion. Her lips were soft where mine were hard, she opened her mouth and allowed my tounge passage into her moist cavern. Our tounges danced to the sounds of the peaceful pond behind us, a slow, sensual rhythm, like Tui and La (4). I felt Sakura lean into me, surrendering herself into the pleasures I vowed to bring her. I layed her down and began to derobe myself, when I postioned myself before her, she turned her head and I saw her eyes turn dull. "No."

She looked at me, puzzled by my quiet demand. "Do I not please you, Itachi? I my rounding belly unappeasing to you?" I stared at her, amazed that a minute ago she could look like a tempting desert then in the next could look like a hurt child who's favorite toy was being taken away from her.

"You displease me, not because of your beautiful shape, but because you would turn your head and pretend as if you do not enjoy the pleasure of me indulging in your body." She looked at me with a questioning gaze as if Ihad told her to give me the moon with out it leaving the sky.

"I... don't understand." She sighed.

"I want you to scream my name to the heavens if you feel compeled to by the wild rush of pleasure I bring you. No longer will you hold it in, for I long to hear the sweet moans of pleasure drip from your lips." My breath caught as she smiled a dazzling white smile.

"As you wish my Lord." She giggled as I frowned, then kissed me upon my cheek. Unable to resist her any longer I took my wife under the brilliant light of the moon. Our bodies gliding together like the koi in the pond. Her moans and pants were music to my ears as I sheathed myself into her deeper and had to fight to draw myself from her. When I had thrusted one last time our moans roared together like the mighty hooves of horses across the fields. My passions sated for now, I looked down at my wife, hair roused, lips bruised, cheeks a flame with heat, her body glistening with sweat from the slutry heat, and I had never thought her more beautiful. She smiled lazily and cuddled into my arms where we drifted off to sleep, the memory of this night riding hard upon our minds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru's POV

I waited silently in the dark shadows of the forests for my master to appear. Kabuto tied his hair back into its usual unkept ponytail as our master appeared in the dark cloak as was its wont. From the looks of it, it looks to be female or a small boy. Yet the deep voice and authority in its voice speaks only of a man born with the gifts to rule.

"Master." Kabuto and I bowed in respect. The thing signaled for us to stand with a nod of its head.

"All is as planned." It was not a question because this thing knew the job was completed as soon as it gave the order.

"We only wait for the festival, consider the deed done, for when the signal is given Fugaku will breathe his last breath." Kabuto answered.

"Good, when he is rotting beneath the hound's feet I will give you your full payment until then continue on as planned." We bowed to go when we heard the Master stifle a cough. We turned to see if it was alright, yet it simply held up a hand and dismissed us.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master's POV

Soon Fugaku, soon you will reunited with your maker in the Underworld. For I assure you, you will find no place with the Saintly.

Alritey so ya that took forever but I finally finished this chapter. So here we see the "Master" I wonder what evil plan it has come up with to kill Fugaku. Omg so many times I was tempted to say "Oh screw the hell out of this!" and write Itachi fucked her brains out!!! I got so sick of writing all that jazz so ya hehe.

Ok translation time!!!

1. Sakura song- a common Japanese folk song sung to children

2. Tsuki- Japanese for moon

3. Umi- Japanes for ocean

4. Tui and La- Chinese for push and pull, refers to the Moon spirit Tui and her counterpart La the male Ocean spirit, yin and yang ( Yes I stole this off of Avatar. Oh like you haven't borowed an idea or 2 sheesh hypocrites :x)


	5. Because Love is all in the Family

-ducks under barage of arrows- Ok I know ya'll wanna kill me for taking so long to update but seriously school and drama was getting to me so I needed to take some time to regather myself, but now I'm back and ready to continue most of my series.

In Lord Uchiha's Chambers

Chapter 5: Because Love isAll in the Family

Sakura's POV

I didn't remember Itachi carring me into our room, but waking up in the strong arms of the man I loved certainly was better than if we had been discovered in the meadow by the pond. I opened my eyes to see the "Eyes of the Dragon" staring at me, a strong hand brushed stray strands of hair out of my face. I smiled up to my husband and snugled closer to his warmth.

"Good morning, watashi no ai (1)." I smiled, he always seemed to know how to wake me.

"Good morning to you too." He rolled onto me, pressing my shoulders gently into the tetami. I moaned, the weight of him pushing down on me awakened something almost primal in me. He smirked, knowing I loved how he pressed his body to mine. Suddenly I pushed him off of me, he was taken by such surprise that he rolled over easily accidently landing on my hair. I pressed my hand into his stomach, he lifted off me and I was allowed to quickly crawl to the benki (2). The child felt it was not Itachi's turn to gain my attention. Itachi walked briskly to me and held my hair, the length and weight of my rosette mane could sometimes be unbearable, but I would not dare dishonor my family by cutting it; that would be the greatest sin against them. Once I had efficiently emptied myself, I felt a soft damp towel being placed to my face. Itachi left me to clean up while he went to prepare my tea using the herbs Mikoto-san had sent to him to help ease my caring term.

Itachi's POV

I pulled out a sprig of kihada (3) to ease her stomach, I hated to see her in pain because of something that was predominately my fault. I crushed the sprig and placed it in to her tea cup, I cut some shouga (4) for her and added that to her cup. I called to the servants to quickly bring me two cha nabe (5) full of hot water. I also added some jounetsu no tsuru (6) to help her get back to sleep and to calm her fears. I crushed the herbs then added the water and watched as the brew turned a ruby black color. I sat it out to cool then gestured her to me. She looked so frail and pale that I considered asking my haha (7) for something that would help her miscarry the child, or abort it as I believe that is the gentler method. Sakura crawled weakly to me and rested in my lap, I blew the tea to cool it a little more then held it to her sweet swollen lips. She opened her mouth and allowed me to slowly poor the brew down her throat. She began shuddering and coughing, I could tell she thought the brew untasteful but she had to drink it all. Once the cup was empty I carried her to her pallet then laid her down to sleep. Seeing some color return to her cheeks calmned my fears, I dressed myself for battle then headed towards the training fields, insturcting my servant Hinata to watch over my wife.

Sasuke's POV (2 hours later)

My body gleamed with sweat, my arms grew tired and my calves burned with exsurtion. I looked to Ani-san (8) to see him barely breathing hard. I felt my eyes activate the "Eyes of the Dragon" as my rage grew. He was always so calmn and perfect. Father was always speaking on how I should strive to be more like the pride and joy of the Uchiha clan. How I hated him, everything about him infuriated me to an unnerving level.

"Sasuke, that's enough for now." I was snapped out of my trance from the irritating sound of his voice.

"Why? You've barely broken a sweat, I refuse to let you go until I've beaten you at something!" Was he done **playing **with me? Was I unworthy to be in his presence or to be his sparing partner?

"You are beging to let your anger cloud your judgement, if you continue to fight your rage will only blind you until you can no longer protect yourself but leave every angle of your body open for attack." I had had enough of his fault finding, I rushed forward determined to pierce his heart straight through. He quickly struck my gut causing my stomach to rench up the remains of my onigiri (9). I fell over and glared at him, Itachi sheathed his katana and continued to slip his arms through his yukata as if nothing was happening. He's always so damn calmn and collected, it sickened me to no end! I swear by the gods I will shake that erie clamn of his, and I'll start by taking his wife. Sakura was a beauty to behold, her firey veridan eyes, her bright and unique pink hair; no man in his right mind could resist her soft charms. I was obssesed with her, hearing her cries at night only burned me with more hate, for it was I who should be bringing her that pleasure, make her cry out with ecstasy. I'd take her and make her mine if she was ever left alone, but being the crowned princess prevented me from touching her. I took the hand he offered me grudgingly, I hated having to lean on him for anything. Just then the beautiful cherry blosom appeared, her hair mused and arousingly imperfect.

"Itachi?" Her voice came out soft and weak, I could tell something was wrong with my love. I watched as Itachi ran over to her, immediately picking her up so she would not have to stand so much.

"Why are you out of bed my love?" I wanted to vomit in hearing him call her something that should be reserved for me.

"I woke up and you weren't there, Hinata told me you had your armor on when you left so I assumed you were here." I could tell she was quickly losing energy, I was about to tell him to take her inside when I saw Neji walk out from the palace.

"My Lords and Lady, Master requests your presence in the thrown room."

"We'll be along soon, add extra pillows to Sakura's side and bring her herbal tea." Itachi sat her on a bench and went to dress as I tied my yukata.

"Sha'll I take her now, Crowned Prince?" I hated hearing them call him that.

"Yes, but be gentle, the child has not agreed with her this morning."

"As you wish your Highness." Neji picked her up gently and strode into the palace. Itachi and I followed shortly after, no words were expressed between us, we were both to concerned with Sakura's well being for any words of hate or disappointment to pass through our lips.

Itachi's POV

My thoughts were so obsorbed by my wife that I walked straight to my thrown, ignoring whoever was already addressing my father. Once I finally sat down I was relieved to see it was only a girl and her father, had it been two men I would have showed great disrespect. However since the man is offering his daughter he is considered trash until he gets rid of her. I wondered for a second if the girl was meant as a bride for Sasuke, then seeing the emblem on the man's shoulder, the purple wolfsbane, I knew at once this girl was Yamanaka Ino. I wanted to vomit, I had no desire to marry her, let alone bed her; especially when my beloved is suffering so much. Ino looked to be about Sakura's age give or take a couple months, her hair was a standard blonde and her eyes were a glassy blue. Nothing too striking about her facial features, I allowed my eyes to quickly scan her body, my training with Kakashi as a ninja since my birth allowed me to do so with out anyone noticing. The girl's bust was immensely bigger then I've seen around Konaha, her kimono was wrapped tightly around her, no doubt to allow me to see the generous assets the gods had blessed her with. Her breast seemed off placed as her waist was tiny . I was pulled out of my thoughts by a small whimper from Sakura. I looked over and saw that she was very pale, immediately I knew the child was bothering her. I stood up whispered in His Magesty's ear, picked up Sakura, and left the room. I could feel Ino's eyes practically undressing me as I walked, I felt the need to bathe again for I wanted one woman and she was quivering in my arms.

After reaching our room I laid Sakura down and quickly brought her tea, she looked up to me like a scared child, immediately my heart lurched out for her. I hated seeing my koishii suffer, I hated that it was my fault, I hated how she could so willingly take this abuse on her body.

"Why?" She looked at me confused. "Why do you go through this, when I'm sure Mikoto has an herb that would abort the pregnancy?"

She looked like I had just slapped her, then tears began to run down her face. I held her close to me, I couldn't stand to see her cry because of me. I could have sworn I heard her whisper something, I gentely laid her down some so I could hear her better.

"Because I love you." Four little words, they had the power to move mountains. Because she loved me, that's the reason she was going through all this pain and suffering, because she loved me? I will never fully understand her dedication to me, seeing as it is every custom to be unfaithful to one's wife, but she trusted me, she loved me, and that was reason enough to push Ino away. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead, lying her down gentely I grabbed another pillow and rested her head down. I looked to the basket Mother had brought while I was away and saw a suave in it, I remember seeing my mother use it when some of the concubines were giving birth to my brothers and sisters. Unfortunately some of my sisters are now concubines to their father, disgusting isn't it, that your sexual appetite excides the boundaries of properity until incest is the end resolt. I rubbed a little of the suave under her nose, then on her chest. Taking a larger amount I rubbed it on her stomach, immediately I saw her muscles relax and her eyes close. I cleaned my hands and just sat there watching over her, like a weasle watching over a precious Sakura flower.

Ok so there's chapter 5, sorry it took so long, I've just been so incredibly busy but as summer break comes I'll be able to catch up on alot of my stories.

Translations:

1. My beloved

2. chamber pot

3. tree bark used to relieve stomach pain also helps w/ infections

4. Ginger (used to settle stomach aches)

5. tea pot

6. Passion Vine ( relieves pain and insomnia)

7. Mother (informal)

8. My older brother

9. Riceball


End file.
